


The biggest fan

by Fiannalover



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Baby Gays..., Cooking, Fluff, M/M, Offhand Spoilers, but it's the intent, dealing with popularity, post-maingame, ship is really light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: After the whole league and other stuff is done, Hop finds himself dealing with a new weird thing on his life
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 298





	The biggest fan

Offhandedly looking at the distance, sitting at the top of one of Postwick’s hills alongside his friend, having a popsicle as the setting sun shined on them. On this time and place, Hop couldn’t help but think about the things that happened to his life, recently. 

They were a lot of stuff, to say the least. The fact the Fairy King’s Sword rested on one of his pokeballs showed that. But, somehow that wasn’t what filled his mind the most, right now. Instead, what did so was…

While his dear friend remained completely distracted, the Champion of Galar, stealthily approaching, took off half of the popsicle with one chomp.

“VICTOR!”

* * *

With night now close by, Victor spontaneously decided to sleepover at Hop and Leon’s house, a sight that no one was really surprised by. By now, the two kids spent just as much time in the other’s house as they did on their own, really.

Also, Victor’s incredibly delicious curry meant that he was always welcome. Just how did he learn to cook so well?

As the Champion chopped some potatoes for the day’s dinner, Hop’s mom putting him in charge of it while she did last minute grocery shopping, he noticed how his friend, once again, had stopped doing stuff in favor of kind of pouting while looking at nowhere in particular.

“Hey, Hop? Are you ok? I can cut these carrots too, if you want, it’s no problem!”

Letting out a gasp of surprise, Hop got back to his job, before saying, full of his enthusiasm. “No, no! It’s all ok! I gotta help too! You already are doing so much here!”

“But you’re clearly not focused! You shouldn’t be making too much of an effort at stuff in that condition! Specially not cutting stuff!” Victor, stopping his own chopping to do so, reminded him. “Do you wanna talk about it? It’s not like you to be like this.”

Taking a deep sigh, Hop let out. “I knoooooooooooooow. It’s just that, now that the whole league and legendaries thing is over, people… KNOW me! This is part of my legend, and I knew it was coming, but it’s so weird!”

Blinking, Victor couldn’t help but need to ask for confirmation. “It… is? I mean, yeah, I have to deal with being famous and stuff now, but...”

“I just spent all my life catching up to Lee, you know? I love him lots, but, it’s the truth! So now that people are actually paying attention to me, it feels so weird!” He vented, aware of how he wasn’t exactly completely making sense, but still needing to let it out. “Lee already took over caring for my social media stuff, and I’ve seen enough of _ his _ to know it’s for the better, but, like, I have fans now! I have people I never met trying to hire me or saying I’m an inspiration and stuff. It’s weird being visible to a bunch of people I never met.”

“... WELL!” Victor yelled, so suddenly Hop took a step back. “IN THAT CASE, JUST KNOW IT DOESN’T MATTER IF ALL THESE PEOPLE ARE YOUR FANS! BECAUSE I HAVE KNOWN YOU FOR A LONG TIME, AND I ALWAYS WAS, AND WILL BE, YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN!”

After the shock from the sudden outburst went by, the now blushing boy could only incredulously reply, “W-w-what!?? You can’t be my number one fan!!! You’re the Champion! I’m the second place! If anything, I should be YOUR fan! You can’t be mine!”

“I don’t care! I’m the Champion, I can do anything, and I’m your Number One Fan!”

“You can’t do that!”

“I can and will! BECAUSE YOU’RE MY FRIEND AND I LIKE YOU A WHOLE LOTTA LOT, HOP!”

“V-V-VICTOR!”

* * *

Hearing, at the living room that Victor banished him to, the noise that came from the kitchen, Leon found a serene smile on his face.

He wasn’t going to lie. The thought of his baby brother rising through the ranks and becoming a widely known trainer in his own right scared him a bit. Hop would have to deal with a lot of stuff, and he’d have to deal with it fast. Leon knew he could do so, but most certainly not alone.

Which is why he was so glad Victor came by.

Victor, who matched Hop’s excitement so effortlessly, going alongside him high and low, all over the world, completely free of worries, and full of enthusiasm. 

Leon couldn’t ask for someone better to give his title for. 

Nor could he ask for someone better to give Hop to.

“HOP, WE FORGOT THE SLOWPOKE TAIL IN THE OVEN!”

“I’M TAKING IT OUT I’M TAKING IT OUT!”

With a soft chuckle to himself, Leon softly awaited for the day they’d realize it too.


End file.
